1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly and more particularly to an improved metal shell thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0050837, published on Feb. 19, 2015, shows a cable connector assembly including a metallic shell. The metallic shell compresses a shielding member, a front shell, and a rear shell. When assembled, an insulative housing is received in the shielding member, a tongue plate of the insulative housing is received in a receiving portion of the shielding member, and a locking portion of a locking member is exposed from a front end of the shielding member. The shielding member after assembled is received in the rear shell, and a front stopping plate of the rear shell abuts on the a front end of the insulative housing. The front shell is engaged in the rear shell along an up-to-down direction. A number of teeth of the front shell are inserted into a number of corresponding locking holes of the rear shell, and an extension plate rearwardly extended from the rear shell shields a through hole of the front shell, thus the shielding member, the rear shell, the front shell, and the insulative housing are combined together.
With the above way of combination of the metal shell, the strength of the cable connector assembly is not strong such that the connector is prone to bend under an external force.
An improved metal shell in a cable connector assembly is desired.